Whiskey Lullaby
by kannasoul09
Summary: ONE SHOT! This story is based on the song Whiskey Lullaby I hope you all enjoy. I don't really know how to discribe this story please enjoy.


Whiskey Lullaby

I hope you all like my one shot. Please enjoy.

By. Kannasoul09

He tried every night for the past two years to get her out of his head. He would drink until he was seeing double of every thing. He would always say that she was a whore; a bitch but deep down he still loved her. He just got home from his service in the army. He found that everything was still the same but he felt like something was wrong. He walked up to their room and there she was lying on the bed with her legs wide open for the man above her.

She put him out 

_Like a burning end of a midnight cigarette_

_She broke his heart_

_He spent his whole life trying to forget_

_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time_

_But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind_

Until the night 

He just looked away and walked out of the house. His father and mother had both told him that if a woman cheats on you then they are not worth your time. But as he left on his motorcycle he could hear her screaming for him to come back. Pain ran through his heart but nothing could stop the pain.

Finally he found one of his old friends, he told him that he should have a drink and just forget about her. But that was too hard. For every time that he would close his eyes there she was. Smiling and laughing, he loved to hear her laugh. To him it was heaven; to him it was his love that she gave him.

They had never got a divorce. For all he knew she was still sleeping with that man and he didn't want to lay eyes on her. So he mailed it to her. Not but a day after he sent it there was a nock on the door. As he opened it there she stood, red eyes and hair like a tornado went through it.

"Sesshomaru, I know that you may not want to forgive me for what I have done but I just need some sort of release. I worried about you for years and finally you stopped writing letters. I thought that you were dead and no one had told me. But I now know that I was wrong. I love you so much that it hurts most of the time when you're not home. Please forgive me one of these days. I know I was being foolish and I was only thinking about myself. But the reason I'm here is because I wanted to give you these. They are signed and I'm willing to give you the house and everything in it. You deserve it."

He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger 

_And finally drank away her memories_

_Life is short but this time it was bigger_

_That the strength he had to get up off his knees_

_We found him with his face down in the pillow_

_With a note that said I'll love her 'til I die_

_And when we buried him beneath the willow the angels sang the Whiskey Lullaby_

La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la

Kagome now had tears in her eyes as they came rolling down. "Ever since that day when you walked in on me and that man I haven't sleep with anyone else. But I swear over my life that he was the only one and that was the first time that we were going to do anything. I swear Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru was staring at Kagome with hatred and love in his eyes. He hated her for what she did but then again he loved her so much. He wasn't sure if that was even possible but somehow it happened. He grabbed the papers and told her that he would be at the house tomorrow around noon. He also told her that he wanted to talk to her about everything.

That Night 

Kagome grabbed another whiskey bottle and drunk it within a few minutes. She loved him so much and yet look at what she done. She was ashamed of herself. She couldn't believe that she thought he was dead. She was such a fool.

_The room is blue_

_But nobody knew how much she blamed herself_

_For years and years_

_She tried to hide the whiskey on her breath_

_She finally drank her pain away a little at a time_

_But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind_

_Until the night_

After that day she drunk until she was so loose that she had to have someone but everyone that she looked at looked just like him. Her dear love, her one and only Sesshomaru. But yet her she was looking at the paper that he had sent her. Divorce papers sat in her hands. She didn't want a divorce she loved him too much. But when he had stopped sending letters he was worried. She thought that he may have died and no one was telling her.

When she went to the address that was on the envelope she was overjoyed. She found out where he was. But when she saw him she hated herself even more. He looked terrible. His hair was a mess and his entire room smelled like alcohol. She couldn't believe that she done this to him. The Sesshomaru that she knew was a strong man. Very powerful and very strong when they would join as one.

She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger 

_And finally drank away his memories_

_Life is short but this time it was bigger_

_Then the strength she had to get up off her knees_

_We found her with her face down in the pillow_

_Clinging to his picture for dear life_

_We lied her next to him beneath the willow the angels sang the Whiskey Lullaby_

La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la

She told him what she wanted to say and yet the only thing he said was that he would meet her at the house tomorrow at noon. They were going to talk and maybe they would have sweet sex like they always did when they got into an argument but this time was going to be different. He was going to take the house and kick her out. He would never feel the same with her again.

Noon 

Soon the doorbell rung and at the door was Sesshomaru. His hair brushed and pulled back. She remember that when he would go back to the military base that he would cut his hair but with him being a demon he could make his hair grow back very fast.

She smelt him and he didn't smell like alcohol. Instead he smelt like the air after it had just rained. She loved that scent so much. But now she would never be able to smell it again. She jumped when she heard him slam the door shut and then grabbed her and carried her to the kitchen table. She loved what he was doing to her. She thought that she would die at any moment if he ever stopped.

When he released her mouth tears were streaming down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. I only want one person Sesshomaru and that is you. I'm so sorry." He watched as Kagome cried. He finally had enough of it and licked her tears away.

"Shut the hell up and fuck me, Woman. I'll make sure that you remember that no one can kill me and that you are my bitch and no one else's. I'll make sure that you only want me and only me to fill your need for release. And anyway I think I need to punish you. For what you've done. Oh and no more whiskey."

Kagome was wet with need and the only thing Sesshomaru had to do to her was kiss her. He went to a cabinet and pulled out some rope and tape. He went back to Kagome and tied her down and taping up her mouth. Once he was satisfied her tore off all of her clothes. He made sure that nothing was left.

He looked at her body and saw her juices wetting her thighs and getting the table all wet. He slowly took off his shirt and bent down next to his dear Kagome. He slowly slides his hand up and down her body. He watched at Kagome head was thrashing back and forth.

Damn her loved to watch his dear Kagome moan just by being touch. He was pretty sure that the man that was over here couldn't even to this to his dear Kagome. He watched as more tears glimmed from her eyes.

"Now, now Kagome…why are you crying? Do you need a release? Do you want me in you fucking you?" asked Sesshomaru as he slammed two of his figures in Kagome's pussy. The little miko screamed but the sound was muffled by the tape on her mouth. "My, my how wet you are. Tell me did that man give you as much pleasure as I do? Did he make you want with need? Did he make you wet just with a kiss? Answer me Kagome!" yelled Sesshomaru.

"First did he give you any kind of pleasure?" Kagome shook her head, as Sesshomaru's head got closer to her dripping wet pussy. "Second did he make you want with need?" Again Kagome shook her head no. "Third did her make you wet with just a kiss?" Again she shook her head.

Sesshomaru was pleased with her answers so shove his face into her hot core. She moaned in pure bliss as his tongue lapped up all of her juices. His fingers fucked her hard until she was screaming in pain and in pleasure.

He slowly took off the tape that was on Kagome's mouth and she screamed her release to the world. He then cut the room and picked up his bitch and carried her to their bedroom. When he got in there he was surprised to see a new bed waiting to be used for their joyful sex.

He then threw Kagome on the bed and told her to get on her hands and knees. When she finally did put his large penis in front of Kagome's face and she knew what to do. She was about to grab him until she felt a small sting on her hand. "No…no hands just your sweet little mouth." Kagome obeyed and took him in her mouth. She sucked hard and she bobbed her head fast on his enlarged shaft. Kagome was pleased when she heard Sesshomaru growl in pleasure when she took him fully into her mouth. His head touching the back of her throat.

When Sesshomaru finally released his cum was being ate by Kagome. He saw that she was having to much fun so he got up and went to the other side of the bed where her ass some poking up. When he saw that she was not paying attention to him, his right hand rose up and came falling down on her ass leaving a red handprint there. He heard her scream from the pain. "Pay attention to me Kagome, not my hot cum in your mouth." Know that she was paying attention Sesshomaru went over to the drawer beside the bed and pulled out a small shoebox. Kagome went pal knowing what was in there.

Sesshomaru then pulled out small handcuffs and cuffed Kagome to the headboard of the bed. He then pulled out a large dildo. He then grabbed a hold of Kagome's long legs and pulled them up until they touched her chest. "Keep them here or you'll never have a release." Kagome's face went pal, so she kept her legs up for her Sesshomaru. She began to wince in pain as Sesshomaru was pushing the large dildo up her tight little asshole.

She screamed but she still kept her legs up. This was the first time that he ever done anything like this. He always said that that things come out of that not in. But I guess she was being punished for what she did. But the only thing wrong with it was that she wasn't getting off by it, she was just really sore. She only screamed and asked for Sesshomaru to complete her.

The army demon started to pull out the dildo and when it was about to come out he slammed it back in. She screamed and her juices came gushing out. Finally the demon put on the vibration and Kagome let out and loud moan. He soon left the vibrator alone and then he slammed himself into Kagome's other hole. She screamed and moan and pure bliss.

Sesshomaru thrusted his large dick into Kagome and she screamed her bliss. She wanted him to go faster which her did. He could feel that Kagome was about to come so he slammed into her faster going deeper and harder soon she came and Sesshomaru spilled his seed into Kagome's womb.

"I'm so sorry Sesshomaru I love you so much," said Kagome.

"And I love you my dear Kagome," said Sesshomaru.

Thanks for reading. I hoped you like it. Please comment.


End file.
